Pick Me Up
by Charmed651
Summary: Will and Sonny are broken up because of Will's lies. But when Sonny finds Will unconscious, how will he react? Will this bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my ideas of how Will and Sonny reconnect after their break-up because Will lied to Sonny about the baby. All of the characters are owned by DOOL. I hope you like this story. **

Sonny hadn't talked to Will in over a week and while he was still pissed off at him for lying to him about the baby, he missed him. He missed the littlest things, like not being able to talk to Will about his day or the cute way he smiles when they first wake up in the morning. Sonny was laying in bed and he couldn't think about anything but Will. He looked at the clock and it was only 4:00 AM, but he figured he might as well get up and head to the coffeehouse early. When Sonny opened his apartment door 20 minutes later he saw someone laying in the hallway. At first he figured it was one of his neighbors who had passed out after partying all night and couldn't find their keys.

But then he noticed the person appeared to be bleeding and when he got closer to check on them, he realized it was Will. Sonny knelt down and put his hands on Will's face.

"Will? Will! Come on wake up." Sonny was shaking Will but he wasn't moving. He checked for a pulse. It took a minute to find it but it was there. It was faint but he was alive. A wave of relief washed over him, he had never been so scared before in his life.

He grabbed his cell phone and called 911. They said not to move him so Sonny just sat with him. There was so much blood, he didn't know what to do. He put his hands on Will's forehead to try and stop the bleeding but it wasn't working. Sonny wiped his hands on his shirt and took Will's hand between his and just prayed that he would be okay.

When the paramedics arrived it was a frenzy. Sonny was leaning against the wall watching them work on Will. One of them came and asked if he was okay, indicating the blood on his shit. "I'm fine. It's his blood."

When they went to put Will in the ambulance Sonny got in too. "Sir, you can't ride with us." The paramedic said.

"He's my boyfriend, I'm not leaving him!" Sonny yelled.

"Fine, but stay out of the way."

"I think he's coming around." One of the paramedics said. "Will! Will, I'm here." Faintly Will spoke with his eyes barely open, "Sonny."

"Yeah, I'm here man."

"Sonny. Tell Sonny I love him." And then his eyes closed again.

"Is he okay? What happened?"

"That's normal. He's just disoriented from blood loss. Rest is the best thing for him right now."

"I love you too." Sonny whispered.

When they finally got to the hospital Daniel met them.

"What happened?"

"Young male, unconscious but breathing fine. Bleeding from a laceration on his forehead. Appears to have bruises and cuts from other blunt force trauma to the head."

"Okay we've got it from here, thanks guys. Sonny, what happened?"

"I don't know, I found him like that. Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know when I know more."

Sonny sat in a chair in the waiting room of the ER. Before he could process everything that had happened, he realized he should call Will's parents but he didn't know their numbers. Then he saw Daniel.

"How is he?"

"He's holding his own. We're still trying to figure out how bad the internal damage is. Have you called his family?"

"No. I don't know their numbers."

"I saw Will's phone. I'll grab it for you. If he needs surgery, his parents will need to make those decisions."

"Surgery? Is it that bad?"

"We're not sure yet, hopefully not." Daniel came back a minute later and handed Sonny Will's phone.

Sonny sat down again and when he looked at Will's phone he started to cry. His background was a picture of the 2 of them that they had taken on Halloween when they were goofing around. They were looking into each other's eyes and smiling, they looked so in love. Even though Sonny was mad and felt betrayed, he still loved Will so much and the thought of never getting to see him smile again was almost unbearable.

Sonny found Lucas's number and dialed it on his own phone. After a few rings a sleepy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Lucas, it's Sonny. Will's in the hospital. Can you call Sami and get down here right away?"

"Oh my God, what happened? Is he okay?"

"Just get here, I'll explain what I know then."

"Okay we'll be there soon."

Sonny hung up the phone and just waited looking at the picture on Will's phone trying to remember happier times. Sami and Lucas looked horrified when they saw Sonny covered in blood and crying.

Sami said, "Oh God Sonny! Are you okay? Where's Will?"

Sonny stood up and said, "I'm fine." Gesturing to his shirt "This is Will's blood."

"What happened Sonny?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go to the coffeehouse early. When I left my apartment Will was laying in the hallway bleeding. I don't know what happened. I called 911 and sat with him until the ambulance came. I rode with him and he woke up briefly but then passed out again. Daniel said he was doing okay but they were running tests to see if there was any internal damage."

"Thank you Sonny. For helping Will, and for calling us." Sami said.

"We can stay with him now if you need to get to the coffeehouse or want to go home and get cleaned up." Lucas said.

"I'm good. I don't want to leave until I know Will's okay. I'm gonna call my mom though and have her bring me some clothes."

"Okay. We're gonna go find Daniel." Sami said.

Sonny pulled out his phone and called his mom. "Sonny? To what do I owe this early of a call?"

"Mom?" Sonny's voice broke and he started to cry again. "Can you bring me a change of clothes to the hospital? Something happened to Will and I don't want to leave."

"Sure honey. Is Will okay?"

"We don't know yet."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks mom."

Sonny saw Daniel talking to Lucas and Sami so he rushed over to see if there was any news. "How is he?"

"As I was just telling Lucas and Sami, he suffered several blows to the back of the head. The trauma is worse than we initially thought. His brain is swelling, so we want to put him in a medically induced coma to give his brain time to heal."

"A coma? Isn't that dangerous, what if he doesn't wake up from it?" Sami said, crying.

"There are risks, but they are a lot higher if we do nothing."

"Do it Daniel, whatever you think is best." Lucas said.

Sonny couldn't breathe, he couldn't be here any longer. He turned around and ran outside. He leaned over with his hands on his knees just trying catch his breath. He just wanted this to all be a bad dream and hopefully he'd wake up in bed with Will.

"Sonny?"

He looked up to see his mom standing there. "Mom." Sonny felt so relieved to see his mom, he felt like he was 10 years old again and just needed his mom to fix everything.

"What happened Sonny? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom."

"No mother wants to find her son covered in blood."

"This is Will's blood Mom. Did you bring me a change of clothes?"

"Here. I just grabbed the first thing I could find."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Sonny took the clothes and found a bathroom where he could change. His shirt was ruined, that much blood would never come out, but he couldn't bring himself to throw it away. He went back out to his mom and they sat down to talk.

"So, how's Will? What happened, I thought you two weren't speaking?" Adrienne asked.

"Mom," Sonny's voice broke when he looked at Will's shirt in his hand. He didn't want to lose him. Not now, not after everything. Sonny started crying. "Mom, I don't want him to die."

His mom took him in her arms and just held him, rubbing his back while he sobbed. "Shh. It can't be that bad."

Sonny pulled away wiping tears from his eyes. "He lost so much blood and now they're putting him into a coma to prevent brain damage. What if he doesn't wake up? I was so mad at him, I don't want him to die not knowing that I love him."

"I'm sure he knows that honey. You can sit with him and talk to him, I believe he'll hear you. You just have to have faith."

"I walked out of my apartment this morning and he was laying there covered in blood. I don't know what happened or who did this to him. I don't know how he got to my place and I just wish he would wake up and tell us what happened. Will is so nice, who would do this to him mom?"

"I don't know honey. Have you talked to the police?"

"No. But I should. I think they were around talking to Daniel earlier. Do you think I should call dad?"

"I don't think so. If they ask you anything you think is suspicious or don't want to answer you can always call your dad. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No thanks. I should do this on my own. Thanks for being here for me and listening."

"Always. Call me if you need anything. I love you and I'll be praying for Will."

"Thanks mom."

Sonny stood up and hugged his mom. He found the police officer talking to Lucas and Sami but they didn't know anything.

"Is there anyone else who might have any information about your son? Where can I find his boyfriend Sonny Kiriakis?" The police officer asked.

"I'm right here sir. I was just coming to make my statement."

"We're gonna check on Will. Sonny, he's in room 324 if you want to come up when you're done." Sami said.

"Thanks Mrs. Brady, I will." He sat down and explained what he knew.

The officer told him he would contact him if he had any more questions. "One last question. Do you know anyone he hurt or who had a grudge against him?"

"Will's the sweetest guy." Sonny paused for a minute, thinking. "But there are 2 people who he's had problems with recently. Gabi Hernandez and Nick Fallon, who just got out of prison a few months ago."

"Okay thanks. We'll look into this"

"Thank you." As Sonny got up to go to Will's room none other than Nick Fallon walked into the ER of the hospital and locked onto Sonny.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonny asked angrily.

"Can't a guy stop by the hospital to check on a friend?" Nick said smugly, with a small smirk on his lips.

"You son of a bitch!" Sonny yelled and with all of his anger and worry and hate, he punched Nick, knocking him to the ground.

Nick sat up looking surprised, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'll get you for this" he said angrily.

Sonny turned around and said, "At least I left you conscious which is more than you did for Will." And with that he turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews for the 1st chapter, I'm glad you're liking the story. Some of the medical info. in this chapter is probably not accurate, but I'm not a doctor, so just go with it. Let me know what you think. **

Sonny got nervous as he approached Will's room. He didn't want to see the man he loved in pain, hooked up to all kinds of wires and machines, but he needed to see him, wanted to talk to him. He slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, is this an okay time?" Sami and Lucas were sitting on either side of Will.

"Of course," Sami said.

"Come on Lucas, let's go grab some coffee." On the way out Sami stopped and hugged Sonny. "He would be so happy you're here." Sami closed the door when she left.

Sonny walked up to Will's bed and brushed his hair back off of his forehead.

"Hey, it's Sonny. I hope you can hear me." He sat down and took Will's hand between his. "You look so peaceful, I hope you're not in any pain. I never want to see you in pain. I went after Nick. I know I know, I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it after what he did to you. I need you to wake up because we have a lot of things to talk about and I just want to hear your voice. God, I wish I could kiss you right now." He kissed Will's hand. "I miss you so much."

Sonny started to cry again as he put his head down on the bed while still clutching Will's hand. He looked up when the door opened to see Lucas and the same police officer who took his statement a few minutes ago. "Hey, did you find the person who did this?"

"Sonny, I think you better come out here," Lucas said.

"Okay," Sonny said warily. He stood up and kissed Will's hand again, placing it gently on the bed at his side. "I'll be right back."

"What's up?"

"Sonny…" Lucas started.

"Sonny Kiriakis, you're under arrest for the assault of Nick Fallon."

Sonny couldn't believe the nerve of that man as he was being handcuffed. "What!? No, he started this whole thing. He almost killed my boyfriend."

"We can sort this out at the station."

"Please no. My boyfriend is in a coma, I can't leave him. I need to be here when he wakes up."

"Don't worry Sonny. Will is strong, he'll be okay. We'll stay with him," Sami said.

"Can I at least have a minute to say goodbye?"

"Sure, you have one minute. But the cuffs stay on."

Sonny walked back over to Will's bedside. "Hey, so I have to leave for a while but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Remember that no matter what, I love you more than anything." Sonny leaned down to kiss Will's forehead and he whispered in his ear, "Come back to me baby, I need you."

While he was sad having to leave Will, he walked out of the hospital with his head held high because his true Kiriakis had finally come out and it felt so good to take Nick down a peg. When he got to the police station he called his lawyer which also happened to be his father. Soon after, his parents arrived at the police station to see him.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Adrienne asked.

"I'm fine mom. I just want to get out of here so I can get back to Will at the hospital. Dad, what do I have to do?"

"I can see if I can talk to a judge about getting bail set, but it's Friday afternoon so you might be in here all weekend."

"Do what you can Dad. Thanks. Mom?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Can you go to the hospital and check on Will for me?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Tell him I love him and I need him."

"Of course. You just relax. Dad will get you out of here."

"Thanks mom."

Sonny paced in his jail cell. This wouldn't be so bad if he didn't want to be sitting with Will, holding his hand, and begging him to wake up so badly. He tried to sleep for a while to pass the time but every time he did all he saw was Will hooked up to all those tubes and wires laying in that hospital bed. He settled for laying there thinking about happy times with Will since it was the only thing that would keep him sane.

Sami and Lucas sat by Will's bedside holding his hands after Sonny left. They just talked to him hoping he could hear them. "You're probably wondering why Sonny isn't here. Well, he wants to be here and I know he'll be back as soon as he can, but he got arrested for defending you," Lucas said. "If I had any doubts about his feelings for you, I don't anymore."

They both turned when there was a knock at the door and Adrienne stuck her head in. "What do you want?" Sami spat out angrily.

"Sonny asked me to check on Will and to tell him something. How is he?"

"The same," Lucas said. "Thanks for coming by. Here, have my seat." Lucas said as he stood up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna get some coffee. I trust you two won't kill each other while I'm gone."

"We'll be fine. I'm not staying long," Adrienne said.

Adrienne took Will's hand. "Hi Will, it's Adrienne. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, but I'm here for Sonny. He would give anything to be here with you, he's so worried about you. He told me to tell you he loves you and he needs you." With that, Adrienne laid his hand back down, stood up, and walked to the door. But before she left she turned around and looked at Sami.

"I know we disagree on a lot of things, including the relationship between our sons, but I'm truly sorry for what happened to Will. I can't even imagine what I would do if that was Sonny. And I just want him to be happy so if he wants to get back together with Will, I won't say anything against it."

As she turned to leave again Sami stood up and said, "Adrienne wait. I'm sorry about Sonny too, I know he was just trying to stick up for Will and we really appreciate that. If you need any help, let us know. Nick isn't the type of person you want to go up against alone."

"Thanks, but hopefully things won't get too out of hand." Adrienne left and Sami said to Will, "See? I knew she'd come around about you eventually, everyone loves you." She felt Will squeeze her hand when Lucas walked in.

"They didn't have any…"

"Lucas!" Sami interrupted.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Will just squeezed my hand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Go get a doctor."

He came back a few minutes later with Daniel who checked Will's vitals and asked, "What were you doing when he squeezed your hand?"

"Just talking to him. Adrienne was here before that."

"What were you talking about?"

"Sonny and his relationship with Will. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Not necessarily. It does appear that he's coming out of his coma though. It'll probably take a few hours for him to fully wake up."

"Is he okay? You said he needed to be in the coma to heal his brain."

"Well he's stubborn. He's fighting the medicine keeping him in the coma. Which means his brain is stronger than we thought. We'll continue to monitor him for a few days but this is a good sign that there is no lasting brain damage. I'm going to remove his breathing tube too so he'll be able to talk when he wakes up."

"Thanks Daniel," Lucas said.

Over the next few hours Will started to move around until he finally woke up.

"Sonny," he said groggily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading and for all your great reviews, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. Sorry it took me so long to update, but hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Will, we're here honey."

Will opened his eyes. "Mom?"

"Yeah, I'm here. So is your Dad."

"Dad?" He turned to look at Lucas.

"Hey man. You gave us a scare there. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, just tired. And my head hurts. Are you guys the only ones here?" Will asked as he looked around the room.

"Yeah honey."

"I must have been dreaming. I thought Sonny was here talking to me."

"He was. He had to leave."

"I guess he's still mad at me," Will said sadly.

"No, I don't think so. He said he wanted to stay here until you woke up."

"Then why did he leave?"

Sami looked at Lucas. "Just tell him," Lucas said.

Reluctantly, Sami said, "Sonny was arrested, that's why he's not here. He hit Nick."

"What? Why? Sonny's like the nicest, calmest person I have ever met."

"He was defending you. He thought Nick was the one who hurt you."

"I have to go see him." Moving to get up, Lucas put his hand on Will's shoulder, "You just woke up Will, you need to take it easy."

"Dad, please," Will begged. "I love Sonny more than anything and I have to see him. He's in jail because of me. I have to get him out. Please."

"Fine, but only if Daniel approves."

After checking Will out Daniel said, "Normally, I would never allow this, especially since you were just beat up last night, but you are surprisingly strong and in good shape considering what happened. So I'll allow it if you go briefly and come back as soon as you're done."

"Thank you so much."

Lucas helped Will get dressed and he and Sami drove Will to the police station. Roman greeted them when they arrived.

"Grandpa, I need to see Sonny."

"Glad you're okay son," Roman said as he hugged Will.

"He's down in holding. I'll take you down there."

"Take it easy and don't take too long," Sami said.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine."

As they walked down the corridor, his Grandpa supported him with his arm around his waist. Will's heart started beating so fast. He couldn't wait to see Sonny but he was nervous too that he would reject him again. When Will walked through the door he saw Sonny in his cell sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Can you give us a few minutes Grandpa?"

"Sure."

"And can you call Sonny's dad? I have some things to say that should help Sonny's case."

"Sure. Just come find me when you're done then."

"Thanks."

Will took a deep breath and walked up to Sonny's cell.

"Sonny?" Will said tenatatively.

Sonny's head shot up and his eyes locked on Will's. "Will? Am I dreaming?"

"No, it's me baby."

Sonny stood up and rushed towards him, covering Will's hand with his own as it clung to the bars of the cell. He reached his other hand through the bars to stroke Will's cheek.

"How are you here? Are you okay?"

"Sore, but fine. When I woke up I had to see you so Daniel said I could come down here for a while but then I have to go back to the hospital for a few days."

"God Will I'm so sorry," but Will cut him off before he could finish.

"Hey, don't. This is not your fault, this is all on me. I lied to you and that's what caused our problems."

"I know and I was so mad I didn't know how to get over it. But when I found you bleeding and I thought I might lose you, all my anger disappeared. I just wanted another chance."

"Well once we get you out of here and I get out of the hospital, we'll get our second chance."

"Yeah, if I get out of here. Nick's not exactly the nicest guy."

"Well, lucky for you, I remember what happened and Nick is the one who attacked me."

"Can you tell me what you remember?"

"I was in the town square late, I had been at the library studying and was heading back to my dorm a little after midnight. No one was around but then I heard something behind me and when I turned around to look, I got hit in the head." Will winced and turned his head away from Sonny as the memory of getting hit flashed in his mind.

"Will, look at me. Are you okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you. I mean, you shouldn't even be out of the hospital right now."

Will turned back to look at Sonny. "No, I needed to remember what happened so I can make a statement to get you out of here. And I want you to know what happened."

Will took a deep breath. "Maybe you should sit down before you continue. I don't want anything to happen to you again," Sonny said.

Will sat down on the floor and Sonny slid down to join him, reaching through the bars to hold Will's hand. Will continued, "I was laying on the ground and my head was fuzzy but I looked up and saw Nick standing over me and he said I better stay away from Gabi and the baby or the next time he'd hit me where it really hurts. When I told him I could take whatever he threw at me, Nick said that next time he wouldn't go after me he would hurt you. I couldn't let that happen so I used all my strength to tackle him to the ground but he had the advantage on me and the last thing I remember was him hitting me again and I must have passed out."

"Oh God Will. I wish I would have been there to stop him."

"Well, from what my mom told me, you defended me well enough today to get arrested. How did you know Nick was the one who attacked me?"

"He was the only person I could think of when the police asked if you'd had problems with anyone. Then he showed up at the hospital and said something smug and I just lost it. I don't regret it. I would do it again in a heartbeat even if it means spending time here. I just wish I could've stayed with you in the hospital and been there when you woke up."

"We're together now, that's all that matters."

"Wait, you never told me how you got to my apartment last night."

"I don't remember much, just that when I came to in the town square everything was fuzzy and I was confused, but the one thing I could see more clearly than anything, was you. I remember walking but nothing else, so I must have made it to your building and passed out again before I was able to knock on your door. I just needed to see you to make sure you were okay and you're the only person I could trust."

Will laughed, "That's ironic since I lied to you and broke your trust in me."

"I know things can't go back to how they were before and it will take some time for me to fully trust you again, but I don't want to be apart from you anymore, especially after what happened. I could've lost you forever." Sonny started to cry. Will put his hands on Sonny's face and brushed his tears away, "Shh, it's okay. I'm fine. Because of you. And we have a second chance now. I promise you I will earn your trust back and I will talk to you about everything, if you don't get sick of me after a few days."

"I could never get sick of talking to you. It's not necessarily what you say, I just like to hear your voice."

"I told you my story, now I want to know what happened from you," Will said.

"I thought your mom filled you in?"

"She only told me a little bit. Plus I want to hear it from you. I've missed hearing your voice." Sonny smiled. "And I've missed that smile."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone who has read my story so far, I hope your enjoying it. I finished this chapter and thought it would be a good treat for Valentine's Day, especially after today's Wilson scenes. Enjoy!**

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking about you so I decided to get up and head into the coffeehouse early. When I left my apartment I saw you laying there unconscious. There was so much blood. I called 911 and just held you in my arms trying to stop the bleeding. I rode with you to the hospital and you were in and out but you kept saying my name and that you loved me. I was a mess at the hospital. Daniel gave me your phone so I could call your parents and I saw you had that picture of us on your phone from Halloween and I just cried because I didn't want to lose you. After Daniel told us you had to be put in a coma, I broke down with my mom. But I needed to see you so I pulled myself together and gave my statement to the police which is when Nick showed up and I punched him. I sat with you until I got arrested but I sent my mom to check on you because my dad said I would probably be in here all weekend. At least now I won't be worrying about you."

"I actually told my grandpa to call your dad. I think we can get you out of here tonight."

"Now you're gonna save me?" Sonny smiled.

"Of course. You saved me, in more ways than one. It's only right that I return the favor."

"What do you…" but before Sonny could finish, Roman interrupted them.

"Will, Mr. Kiriakis is here if you want to make your statement now."

"Oh yeah, sure grandpa. Can Sonny come too?"

"Well normally I would say it's against procedure but after everything that you've been through, I can't really say no can I? His lawyer is present so if Sonny and his dad are okay with it, who am I to say no."

"Thanks grandpa." Roman unlocked Sonny's cell and hand cuffed him to escort him upstairs. Will walked towards Sonny to hug him but Roman held out his hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry Will, but there's no contact with the prisoner. I have to maintain some procedures."

The three of them walked upstairs to find Sami, Lucas, Justin, and Adrienne waiting for them.

"Will, we were so worried about you. It's good to see you up and around," Adrienne said.

_So worried about you, _kept echoing in Will's head. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. He kept hearing Adrienne's voice saying, _"He needs you." _

"Will! Will!" Sami shouted. He opened his eyes and looked up to see his mom standing in front of him looking worried. "What's wrong? Maybe we should get you back to the hospital," Sami said.

"No mom, I'm fine. I'm here because of Sonny. I need to make my statement."

"Will, don't worry about me. Just knowing you're okay is good enough for me. You can make your statement when your better."

"No, you guys don't understand. I'm here **because**of Sonny. I remember Mrs. Kiriakis talking to me in the hospital and she said Sonny needed me."

"And you started to wake up right after Adrienne left," Sami finished. "Daniel said you were fighting the drugs he had given you but he couldn't explain why. I guess now we know it was out of love."

Will and Sonny's eyes met and they smiled at each other, no words needed between them.

"Okay," Roman said, "Let's get this over with. Everyone but Justin and Sonny need to leave."

"No grandpa, I want everyone to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, everyone needs to hear this and I only want to tell this story once."

"Okay, let's get started then."

Will told his story, the same one he told Sonny earlier. By the end, everyone had tears in their eyes and Sonny desperately wanted to hold Will's hand to show him he wasn't alone.

"I want to press charges again Nick Fallon for assault," Will stated finally. He let out a deep breath, glad that was over.

"I will issue an arrest warrant for Nick. Sonny, I can release you for now, but since Nick pressed charges against you, I can't clear you unless he drops the charges," Roman said.

"Fat chance," said Will.

"You guys can go if you want to get Will back to the hospital. I'll get Sonny processed out," Roman said.

"You'll come by the hospital later, right?" Will asked, looking at Sonny.

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can." Will and his parents were walking to the door while Roman un-handcuffed Sonny who rubbed his wrists while turning to the door.

"Will, wait!" Will turned as Sonny ran to him, putting his arms around Will's neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Will was surprised at first but slowly slid his arms around Sonny's waist, kissing him back with all the love and happiness he was feeling being back in Sonny's arms. Everything and everyone else was forgotten in that moment and it felt like the room around them was spinning until they were pulled out of their reverie by someone clearing their throat loudly. They slowly pulled apart, their foreheads touching and eyes closed Will whispered, "Wow, that was amazing."

"There's more where that came from," Sonny said and they both laughed.

"I love you Will, I'll see you soon."

"I love you too. I'll be waiting."

Will got back to the hospital and Daniel checked him out and said he was fine, but they still wanted to keep him for a few days to make sure there were no complications. Will insisted his parents go home and rest since he was fine and would just be sleeping all night but they said they'd be back first thing in the morning.

A while after his parents left, Will was pulled from his sleep when he heard rustling next to him.

"Sonny," Will said, smiling when he opened his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I tried to be quiet."

"I was waiting for you, I guess I just drifted off after my parents left."

"How are you feeling?"

"Never better, now that you're here," Will said with a beaming smile.

He reached out his hand which Sonny quickly grasped.

"How are you? Hanging out in jail isn't fun, I know."

"I was only in there for a few hours so I don't think it did any psychological damage. Glad to be out, just wish the charges would be dropped. But I don't want to talk about that I want to talk about us."

"Sonny, I'm so sorry," Will said.

"Stop. Let me talk, please. I don't want to think about anything that happened with us before. I was mad that you lied, but that's the only reason I was mad. So I hope this whole situation has made you see that I don't care what happens, we'll get through it together. I just want you to talk to me and be honest about everything."

"I will Sonny, I promise. I guess I was still just insecure about myself and I couldn't see how much you truly loved me, that whatever happened, you would still want to be with me. I never want to be away from you again."

Will pulled Sonny in for a kiss that officially sealed their reunion. They were pulled out of their reverie again by the ringing of Sonny's cell phone. He pulled away from Will and took out his phone.

"Sorry. I thought I turned this off. Oh wait, it's my dad. I need to take this. Hey dad, what's up?"

"That's great thank you so much. Yeah, I'm here. He's doing great. I love you. I'll see you later dad. Thanks again."

Sonny turned back to Will who looked at him curiously, "what's going on?"

"Nick dropped the charges!" Sonny said excitedly.

Sonny sat down next to Will's bed again and took Will's hand.

"How did your dad convince him?"

"Well, they said they would only charge him with assault for hurting you instead of attempted murder. But dad said he could still get 10 years."

"As long as you're free and he's locked up, that's all that matters."

"Well, I think that was enough excitement for today. I better head out and let you get some sleep," Sonny said.

As Sonny stood up Will reached out to grab his arm. "No, I want you to stay with me."

"Will, I don't want to interfere with your recovery. I don't want anything bad to happen to you again."

"Hey, it won't. You're here, we're together, that's all that matters. I can never sleep when you're not around anyway. The last few weeks have been miserable for me. You staying could only help my recovery," Will pleaded.

"Fine. You know I can never say no to you, especially when you look so damn hot. But if we get in trouble for this, you have to take the blame."

"Gladly," Will agreed, smiling. He slid over and pulled the blankets back for Sonny to climb in. Sonny pulled Will close to him, just wanting to hold him and protect him from everything.

"I love you so much," Sonny whispered in Will's ear.

"I love you too, so much. I agree, we should never be apart again. That's why I think you're just gonna have to marry me," Will said.


End file.
